


Never

by Queen of Hearts (ElvenSorceress)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Post Finale, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles the way she did. His eyes light with the same fire and his words have the same spark. The boy should look like his father. He should be the same sort of heartless shirking coward. But he's bold and fearless, and beautiful in ways that he should never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, after the finale, I couldn't help shipping this. My apologies to the world.

He smiles the way she did. His eyes light with the same fire and his words have the same spark. The boy should look like his father. He should be the same sort of heartless shirking coward. But he's bold and fearless, and beautiful in ways that he should never be. He's so like her; Killian can't stop seeing it. 

He could teach the boy how to wield a sword, how to navigate by stars, and everything about the ship the way he taught her. He can make the boy wear a smile that is so close to how she looked when she was finally free and happy and in love. Maybe this boy has been just as trapped and lonely. 

What if this were a second chance? She had wanted the three of them to be a family. She wanted them to know each other and love each other, but she never counted on being absent. She's gone forever. 

But somehow not. 

The fire he loved, the spirit and the heart and even the bright laughter all still exist. It's been missing for so long. He's been hollow and cold for so long, and everything he has needed is right in front of him. 

And he can't have it. Shouldn't have it. Since when is he bound by any sort of morals? Since her, naturally. She was always the exception. She was always what made him better than what he was. She made him not alone. No matter how many people he took to his bed, no matter how often, he was always alone. Until her. 

Until she was gone. Nothing was supposed to change that. Nothing could possibly be enough. But the more he looks at this boy, the more he knows this is untrue. 

The boy needs a father, a family, his mother. Not a pirate. Not a shell of someone who is nothing but vengeance. Perhaps Killian could be Killian again and not just Hook in the boy's presence. 

But even he could never do that. He'd never use her son just to better himself. He could never do anything to harm this boy. He could never touch him. Should never look at him. Should never see the fire crackling just below the surface. 

He should have known it would never work. A fire that burns so fiercely can't be ignored or contained. The boy will have what he wants. 

There's fury and flames when Baelfire looks at him. He's frustrated. In need. Perhaps longing and enamored and full of hope and faith in something that will never be worthy. But the boy clenches tight fists on Killian's coat, and pulls him down until their mouths are crushed together. 

He no longer thinks of Milah. Just of how much this young man needs him. 

Killian grips him and can't let go. He can't lose this. He can't be cold hollow rage anymore. He hasn't felt alive since she fell limp in his arms and her heart was turned to dust. 

Baelfire just holds on tighter, wrapping his arms over Killian's shoulders until they can stay at the same height, pressing his warm, small body to Killian's. "Don't let me go," the boy whispers between wet, sloppy, perfect kisses. "Never. Please."

Killian locks his arms around Baelfire and agrees. "Never."


End file.
